


Vous Revoir

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth." Robert Southey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU after First Strike, what happened in season 4 didn't happen here. The title means 'To see you again'. This fic is also for that fantastic f'list of mine! You rock guys! *tackle hugs* Many thanks to my wonderful beta Jaclyn.

John stopped his rental car in front of the house.

He took some time to look at the house from his seat in the car. He caught sight of people moving inside, what seemed like children running. He briefly wondered if coming was such a good idea, but he quickly dismissed the thought; he had to be there. Knowing that the neighbours would start to get suspicious if he didn't move soon, he took a deep breath and got out of the car.

He quickly walked up the pathway leading to the house, and knocked on the door. He thought he had heard children arguing about who got to open the door when it was actually opened by a woman about his age.

"Yes?"

"Hi. Err… Is Elizabeth Weir here?" he asked, hoping he actually got the right address.

"Yes. Come in, she's in the living-room." She moved from the doorway to let him enter and closed the door behind. She gestured for him to follow her and soon after they were in the living-room. "Elizabeth, it's for you."

He could see her sitting on the couch with her back to him. As he entered, the other people in the room looked towards him but he didn't notice them; his gaze was on Elizabeth as she slowly got up from the couch with the help of her crutches. When she finally saw him standing there, she stopped for a brief moment before smiling and walking towards him as fast as she could.

"John…," she whispered and he could hear tears in her voice.

She stopped in front of him and both looked at each other. It had been months since he had last seen her, since they had decided to remove her from command, from Atlantis altogether, saying that she was incapacitated. She was in a wheelchair at that time and he was glad to see that she was walking with crutches only, now.

He was brought out of his thoughts as her crutches fell at her sides. Before he could say anything, her arms slid around his neck. He didn't need to be asked; his arms went about her waist, crushing her to him, not thinking for one second that he could hurt her.

It had been so long since she had last been held like that that she didn't even remember when it happened last. Since the accident, people were cautious with her, but what she needed was a hug like the one John was giving her. She felt more alive now than in the past few months. Tears started to fall slowly from her closed eyelids, soaking John's shoulder.

Feeling it, he drew away from her.

"Did I…?"

"No… I just… I've missed you," she admitted as she pressed herself closer to him again.

She had missed him. She had known that already but she had just realised how much she had missed him.

"I've missed you, too," she heard him whisper in her ear.

The rest of the people in the room looked at them, silently wondering what was going on. They had been talking with Elizabeth when this man came, and now they stood there, in each other's arms. They didn't know who he was, but they guessed the two were pretty close.

"Aunt Lizzie?" one of the children called, and they reluctantly parted, though John kept one arm at her waist to help her stay upright.

"Yes, Timmy?"

"Who is he?" he asked, pointing a finger towards John.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said, as she realised that they might have wondered who John was. "This is John Sheppard, a friend and we used to work together. John, this is my mother Susan, my brother Mike, his wife Jenna and their children, Timothy and Katie."

"Well, we can't say that my daughter talked about you, but nice to meet you."

"Likewise," John replied before turning his head towards Elizabeth. "You should sit."

She just nodded in answer; she was already starting to feel pain in her back and legs. Her brother handed her her crutches, and John let her go once he was sure she would be ok. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down. They all noticed that she was breathing heavily, but John was the only one to see the flicker of pain on her face before she concealed it.

She smiled up at him and gestured for him to sit next to her on the couch. He did and soon found himself with Elizabeth's niece on his lap. She looked at him with those big green eyes of hers, and he knew that adults might have a hard time resisting her.

"You're Aunt Lizzie's lover?" she asked.

He wasn't expecting this question, and he could tell that Elizabeth wasn't expecting it either from the look on her face. The rest of the room stayed silent, seeming to wait for his answer; Elizabeth might have told them who he was, but they felt that something more was going on between them.

"Err… No. Your Aunt Lizzie," he slowly drawled out her nickname and smiled when he could almost hear her growl next to him, "and I are friends. We met at work."

"So you're a diplomat too?" Mike asked, and John realised that neither he nor Elizabeth had told them what he actually did for a living.

"No. I'm Air Force. We met in Antarctica. I was piloting the scientists to and from their Research Centre and Elizabeth was there for diplomatic reasons."

"So you're a pilot?"

"Yeah. I love things that go fast and high," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"I understand. I pilot helicopters from time to time. Whenever I have some time to, to be honest."

"Actually I'm a helicopter pilot too. Apache, Cobra, Black Hawk and other… things…," he trailed off, knowing that only Elizabeth would be able to pick up what those other things were.

"Well, then we should definitely take some time to go fly in the next few days. How long are you staying?"

"My flight leaves next week," John answered, and Elizabeth knew that by 'flight', he meant the Jumper.

"Perfect, then we'll go tomorrow," Mike stated and John nodded; it had been a while since he had last piloted helicopters.

He was a bit surprised to see that Elizabeth's family seemed to be accepting him so quickly, when they didn't know each other ten minutes before. But he appreciated it nonetheless, seeing that somewhere there were people ready to welcome him like that, when his own family was so distant.

"Where are you staying?" Elizabeth asked, jolting him from his thoughts.

"There's a hotel downtown…"

"Why don't you stay here?" Susan offered, interrupting him.

"I don't want to impose…," John tried but she wouldn't have any of that.

"Nonsense. Elizabeth's friends are always welcome in my house. But I'm afraid that you'll have to sleep on the couch, unless…"

"The couch will be perfect," he interrupted her. "I've slept in worst places. Not that the couch is… That wasn't what I meant…," he tried to explain himself and Elizabeth smiled at his attempt before coming to his rescue.

"We know what you meant, John."

"Ok."

"Well then, it's settled."

"Thank you."

"You want to come to the fair with us?" Katie asked him, and his eyes immediately lit up at the mention of the fair.

"I'd love too. Do you know if there's a Ferris Wheel…?"

"Here we go," Elizabeth sighed, smiling. She knew that question would come as soon as her niece brought the fair up.

"What do you have against Ferris Wheels?" He playfully narrowed his eyes for her.

"Nothing, I just don't understand how you can be such a fan. He loves Ferris Wheels," she explained to her family at the look they were giving her.

"I thought you said you loved things that go fast, and well, Ferris Wheels are rather slow," Jenna said, turning towards John.

"Yes, but they go high!" he beamed.

"You're so five…," Elizabeth stated. "I sometimes wonder why I asked you to join my team."

"Well, you said something about me being a natural…," he reminded her with a smile of his own and she rolled her eyes in answer.

"So, you love things that go fast and high. No wonder you became a pilot," Susan said.

"Exactly," he replied. "So when do we go to the fair?" he directed the question to Katie.

"On Sunday, because it's my birthday!"

"Oh really, young lady? And how old will you be?"

"Five! I'm a big girl now!"

"And I'm seven," Timothy said proudly. "I'm bigger than her."

"That you are. And speaking of birthday…," he started while reaching out for something in the pocket of his jacket. "I know I'm really late, but Happy Birthday," he said, handing Elizabeth a velvet box.

She looked at him surprised for a few seconds. She wasn't surprised that he had remembered her birthday and was offering her something, even months after. No, the surprise came from the fact that it was obviously a jewellery box.

She finally took the box from his hands, and could see that John was nervous by the way he was licking his lips. She slowly opened the lid and gasped when she saw what it contained. Attached to a silver necklace was the exact replica of the blueprint of their City. She had seen it many times on the screen of the control room to have recognised it with only one look.

"Until you come back…"

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears for the second time in under an hour.

"But… how…?"

"I've never told you I'm quite good at drawing? I asked a jeweller in the Springs if he could do it and he agreed."

"And General Landry didn't stop you?"

"He might not know…" he confessed.

"John! You know that…"

"I know, I know," he interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say. "But I also know how you miss it. It's a way to keep it with you while you're here."

Elizabeth's family was following the conversation with interest even though they couldn't grasp what was really going on. But the adults understood that it might somehow be linked to their jobs, and the place they had been.

"Could you…?" she asked, lifting the necklace from its box and gesturing with it towards John.

Smiling, he took it from her hands as she turned. He fastened it quickly and she turned back to face him, a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she breathed, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. Her lips lingered there for more time than was necessary despite her family's presence in the room. When she leant back, they shared a small smile before John cleared his throat.

"I was thinking, I don't see Sedge…"

"Yeah, she's getting groomed…"

"And speaking of Sedge," Mike interrupted his sister, "it's time for me to go get her. You're coming you two?" he asked his children who agreed, Katie jumping off John's lap after having kissed his cheek.

"She likes you," Jenna told John after her husband and children left. "Usually, she's not like that with strangers."

"It might be because she knows that John is still a child," Elizabeth teased but regretted it as soon as she saw the look he was giving her.

Before she could do anything, and really there wasn't much that she could have done, his hands were at her sides and he was tickling her. She knew she should have never told him she was ticklish. She was laughing out loud now and neither her mother nor her sister-in-law made a move to help her out of this predicament.

"Stop, John, please," she begged out of breath from where she was now lying on the couch. She tried to bat his hands away with her own, but she couldn't.

Finally, after a minute or so, John stopped and helped her sit up. It took her another minute to calm down completely and all the while, he was on the receiving end of her glare.

"Why didn't you help me?" she asked, turning towards the other two women, and Jenna raised her hands up in defence.

"I have kids, who knows what John can do to them," she said quite seriously but with a big grin on her face.

"And well, you know, I'm not that young anymore…"

"Don't bother, Mom…" Elizabeth sighed before wincing, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What is it?" John asked, concerned.

"It's just my back. I must have twisted it badly when you…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her.

"It's ok. I'm used to pain now."

"You shouldn't be," he whispered, but she managed to hear. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around," he repeated, and she finally complied. "Where does it hurt exactly?"

"My lower back. But what are you… Ooh," she moaned as he started to massage her where she had told him.

"Feels good?"

"Feels like heaven, actually," she admitted, before sending a glare towards her mother and sister-in-law who were giggling.

"They always say that," John said, a smug grin on his face.

"Stop grinning," Elizabeth replied, and he wasn't surprised that she knew despite not being able to see him.

"How did you know?" her mother asked, rather curious.

"I don't really know. I just kind of always know when he's up to something."

"No, you don't."

"Give me an example."

"Well, you didn't know that I helped Cadman when she set that prank on McKay…," he stopped himself but it was too late. He had been had.

"I know now," she said.

"Stop grinning," he repeated her previous words.

"To be honest, I already suspected that you helped. I knew Laura couldn't have done it alone. She didn't have the codes to Rodney's quarters, while you could override them with your own," she explained.

"And you didn't say anything?" he asked, surprised.

"I have to admit I had a good laugh. They put lemons all over Rodney's quarters, he's highly allergic to citrus, and when he saw this, he ran out of his room and straight to my office, saying that someone wanted to kill him. Laura never actually told me why she did that in the first place."

"He had ruined her first date with Beckett. He had called him, saying that he needed stitches. But you know him, it was just a paper cut…," John trailed off, rolling his eyes. "Feeling any better?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Feeling tired?" she replied back, a hint of a smirk in her voice. "It's ok, you can stop," she assured him. She felt his hands leave her back and she sighed slightly at the loss before turning back to face him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"It seems like you could make money as a masseur if you ever want to resign from the Air Force," Jenna joked.

"I'll think about it," John replied with a smile. "It'd sure be a less stressful job…"

"Well, I don't know," Susan interrupted. "I heard that it could be a very demanding job. Women tend to demand a lot of attention if you're a very good looking man…"

"Please don't tell me you know first hand, Mom, please," she begged, hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't, Elizabeth. And don't take that horrified voice; it's not like you weren't enjoying yourself there."

"You have not just said that," Elizabeth said, her mouth agape as she turned beet red; a quick look towards John revealed that he was blushing too.

"Just saying," Susan replied with a smile; she had always loved that 'mother embarrassing daughter in front of said daughter's friends' thing.

"It's funny how you're both blushing," Jenna continued what her mother-in-law had started.

"Shut up," Elizabeth muttered.

"We're back!" Mike shouted from the door, probably saving both Elizabeth and John from further questioning.

They both hoped that their faces were back to their regular colours as Mike and the children entered the room. But it seemed like it was the case as none commented, and Elizabeth was relieved; she wouldn't have heard the end of this one, otherwise.

"Hey, Sedge," Elizabeth said, stroking her dog as she sat in front of her. "Remember John?" she asked, and as if she understood what her owner was saying, Sedge turned her head towards him before coming closer, wagging her tail, obviously waiting for something.

"Yes, she remembers," he said, taking something out of his pocket. "Or she simply smelled that."

"Stop bribing her so she likes you," Elizabeth reprimanded John, though she was smiling to which he answered with one of his own, knowing that she wasn't really angry at him. She watched as her dog was munching on the big bone he brought her.

"Where's Katie?" Jenna asked, seeing her son but not her daughter.

"Oops! I might have forgotten her somewhere…," Mike trailed off seeing the look on his wife's face. "Kidding!"

"Not funny, Mike," she replied with a stern look, while the others smiled.

"She's in her room, said that she had to get something."

"John!!" Katie cried, running down the stairs, a small bag in her hands.

"Katie, how many times have we told you to not run in the house?" her mother asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Sorry," she answered, looking a bit sheepish, before turning towards John. "Can you play with me?"

"Honey…" Jenna started before John interrupted her.

"It's ok. I'd like to, Katie."

"You have to sit on the floor, there," she instructed him, and he did as he was told, resting his back against the couch.

Katie climbed on the couch and started to take things out of her bag. When the others saw what it was, they had to smile. John raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could question them, the little girl's hands were in his hair, combing it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your hair needs to be combed," she simply said, continuing her work. "Mom says you always have to comb your hair before going out."

"I did," he replied, and Katie stopped, considering his answer and wondering if she should believe him.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to play with me," she said, tears in her voice.

"No," John reassured her, turning towards her and catching her before she could jump from the couch. "You can comb it if you want. But I can't promise you it'd do any good. I do comb it, I promise you, it just wants to stay that way," he explained to her and Elizabeth started to giggle. "Stop giggling," he said with a mock glare, "you know it's true, you have tried yourself," he added, reminding her of her attempt just before he received his promotion.

"Ok," she nodded and he turned his back towards her, so that she could continue.

"And who knows, maybe you'll be able to tame it," he finished, and though he couldn't see her, he was pretty sure she was beaming. Her parents silently thanked him with a look, and he hoped that there wouldn't be any permanent damage done to his hair.

"Let me guess, your mother has never given up on trying combing it," Susan asked.

"Never. Every morning when I was a kid, it was the same thing; she would spend half an hour combing it, but it had never worked."

"I would have done the same too, if Elizabeth or Mike had that kind of hair. No, I had other problems with them…," she trailed off and John's interest was immediately piqued.

"Really? I would have never thought that Elizabeth could cause any kind of problem."

"Well, she was different when she was a kid…"

"Mom!" Elizabeth tried to stop her but she wasn't listening.

"She was a real tomboy when she was a kid. With her brother, they would have done anything. They had climbed trees, collected snails while they knew I hate them, gotten themselves into a fight at school, anything you can think of, they have probably done it. The worst was that they dared each other to do things."

"I still remember that time when Elizabeth dared me to eat that chilli pepper. I thought that my mouth was on fire!"

"You chose to eat it! I never forced you!" Elizabeth defended herself.

"Like you had really left me with any other choice," her brother replied, giving her a pointed look, to which she answered by sticking her tongue out, something John would have never associated with Elizabeth Weir. "Of course, I do hope that you won't do the same mistakes as your aunt and I," he told his children, and while they nodded, he wasn't sure if he should have let his mother tell these stories with them in the room.

"It doesn't work!" Katie exclaimed, sitting heavily on the couch.

"You're giving up?" John asked, turning slightly to look at her. She nodded and he got up, sitting himself between her and Elizabeth. "I told you it wouldn't work. But it was worth the try."

"I guess…"

"Ok, kids, it's time for the bath," Mike said, taking a look at his watch, and both Katie and Timothy started to protest. "It won't work, so don't even try."

"And I'm going to get dinner ready," Susan said, standing up.

"I'll come help you, I think I have to take Sedge out first," Jenna told her mother-in-law, motioning to where the dog was sitting by the front door.

"I can take her if you want," John offered.

"It's ok, I can…"

"I don't mind," John interrupted her. "Actually, I don't really want to sit around while you're all doing something."

"Well, then her leash is on the coat-rack by the door."

"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth said, standing up with the help of her crutches.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'll be ok, Mom. I need to get out and we won't go far."

"If you're really sure…"

"I am."

Susan turned to look towards John and silently asked him to keep an eye on her, though she was sure he had already planned to do it. She watched them to the door, still a little wary of letting Elizabeth go. She knew that she felt the need to walk, to get out of the house on her own, but she was her daughter and she couldn't help feeling like that. She was also pretty sure that she and John needed to spend some time alone together; she had understood long ago that Elizabeth couldn't and wouldn't talk about her job, about her life wherever it was, and she was glad she had finally one of her friends there.

 

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and John were walking down the street. He kept their pace slow so that Elizabeth could follow without problem, and Sedge didn't seem to really mind; she smelled everything she came across. They stayed silent for a while; he could hear her heavy breathing and wondered for a second if she shouldn't have listened to her mother and stayed at home. He knew that she had something on her mind but waited for her to talk.

"How are the others…?" Elizabeth asked at last. She had wanted to ask him since his arrival, but was a bit afraid of what the answer might be; she didn't really want to hear that they had moved on.

"Ronon and Teyla are the same as always. McKay… McKay has changed. He's complaining as much as before, but he's not as talkative. I know that for some, he's still the same McKay, but…"

"But you know him."

"Yeah. He misses you. I'm sure he would have wanted to be here too, but he couldn't. He's busy with… a project."

"I understand. I miss him too. I miss being there with you all."

"We know. Anyway, we got ourselves a new general. Colonel Carter has been dismissed by the IOA, being said that she was too much like you."

"Were they right?"

"Yes and no. I mean, she made the kind of decision you would have made too, but otherwise, she was completely different from you. I think they just wanted to appoint someone who they can trust."

"Maybe. But I'm sure she's glad to be back," Elizabeth added with a smile.

"What are you…? Wait, you mean the rumour mill was right? She and General O'Neill…"

"… got married about a month before she was given command," she continued for him. "He told me when he visited me at the hospital one day."

"Wow."

He had heard many rumours floating about the two former members of SG1. He wasn't surprised by those; he knew first hand that people loved to gossip when there was a woman on a team, having heard some rumours about him and Teyla, or even him and Elizabeth. He even knew that some weren't only rumours in Jack and Sam's case, but he had never thought that they would get married one day.

"You truly didn't know?" Elizabeth asked him, jolting him from his thoughts.

"I suspected something, like anybody else, but no, I didn't know. I really don't understand how they had managed to keep their feelings under control all this time."

"They knew that their job had to come first."

"Yes, but still. Sometimes, it must have been really difficult."

"Colonel Carter nearly got married at one point, you know."

"And General O'Neill didn't say anything?" John asked, surprised.

"No. I guess that he only wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him."

"Maybe."

"What would you have done, were you in his place?"

"I don't know," John admitted. "Probably the same thing as he did. If I was sure you, she," he corrected himself quickly, hoping that she hadn't caught that slip of his tongue, "would have been really happy, I would have let go."

Elizabeth couldn't say that she was surprised to hear that from him; she always knew he was that kind of man, ready to sacrifice himself as long as the others are happy. It was one of the things she appreciated in him.

They stopped as Sedge was relieving herself, and John took that time to really observe Elizabeth. The sun was setting and the redness of the sky was reflected on her face; it reminded him of those times where they watched the sun setting on the balcony outside her office. He could see tiredness written on her face, along with something he could identify as frustration. Frustration at not being able to walk as much and as fast as she wanted to. Frustration at being stuck here on Earth while there was only one place she wanted to be.

"We should go back," he told her as he saw that Sedge was done. "I know that you're fine," he continued as he noticed that she was ready to protest, "but since I think you already decided to walk most of the day, Sunday, I think you should rest while you can."

"Ok," she relented, knowing that he was right and that she wouldn't have the upper hand. "But could we sit on the front porch for a while before entering? I want to see the sunset," she explained at his interrogative look, and he nodded in agreement. "It may not be as beautiful as it is at ho… back at the city, but still…"

"It's ok to say it, Elizabeth. It is home for you despite you living here for now."

She chose not to answer; if she did, he would probably reproach her for giving up.

Not that she had much hope to ever return to Atlantis, she thought while sitting on the stairs with John's help, while Sedge settled at their feet. She hadn't told him, and she probably never would, but they had made it quite clear to her when they were finally able to debrief her; she would not return to Atlantis as its leader as long as they had a say in it. So she had come to accept the fact that she'd never see the City she cherished so much again.

She looked down as she felt John take her hand in his. Looking back up towards him, she sent him a small smile, knowing that despite her trying to conceal them, he knew what her thoughts were.

"Never give up hope, Elizabeth."

"You know what they say. It's easier said that done."

"You'll come back one day," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"I'd like to be as sure of that as you," she replied, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Then, I'll just have to be sure for both of us."

"Thank you, John."

"It's nothing."

"No. I mean, thank you for what you've done for me so far, for being here."

"You're my friend, Elizabeth. And I wanted to see you. It's been a while since…"

"I know. Thank you, anyway."

For the second time that day, she hugged him to her. His arms wound themselves around her frame. Not for the first time since he set eyes on her earlier, he noticed that she was thinner than she used to be. That couldn't be good for her, but he wasn't there to lecture her; he was just there for her.

"We should go inside, we don't want you to catch a cold."

She just smiled in answer; he was right, now that the sun had set, it was chillier. He stood up first, then helped her to do the same. She refused the crutches when he offered them to her; instead she leaned on him, and gestured for him to start walking. Though he knew her mother would probably find something to say about that, he understood her need to stop using the crutches from time to time.

"I dream of the day when I can throw them away," Elizabeth said, breathing heavily.

"It would be stupid to just throw them, really…"

"Oh? Then, what should I do with them once I don't need them anymore?" she asked, curious as to his train of thought.

"Well, we could each keep one, and when McKay became too annoying, we could just smack him with it."

"That's an idea. But I'm sure that Rodney wouldn't be too happy with that," she replied, while opening the door to the house. "We're home!"

"Good," they heard Susan say from the kitchen. "Dinner's nearly ready."

They slowly walked to the kitchen where Susan and Jenna finished preparing the dinner. Elizabeth sat on one of the high chairs, under her mother's disapproving look who saw her walk without the aid of her crutches.

"That smells really good," John said for which he received a thankful smile from both cooks. "Can I do anything?"

"Well, there's just the table left…"

"Then, let me set it. Just tell me where everything is."

"I'll help you," Elizabeth told him, but when she made a movement to get up from her seat, he stopped her. Knowing that arguing with him wouldn't do her any good, she relented. "Or, I can tell you where you can find everything."

"That's better," he replied, as she indicated to him where to find the plate and glasses.

"You should have come sooner, John. You could have helped us in reasoning with that stubborn daughter of mine."

"I don't know if you can really reason with her," he answered with a smile. "She's a diplomat, she could make you believe that you won and then go behind your back."

"Hey! I'm here, just in case you've forgotten!"

"I dare you to tell me that I'm lying, and that you had never gone back to your office after me or Carson told you to stop working and get some sleep."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but found herself stuck; he had had her. He knew that she had done that, and he was calling her on it today, in front of her mother, who herself had told her more than once to just go to bed when she found her up in the middle of the night. Closing her mouth, she glared at John, who just smiled in return. She would make him pay; yes, one way or another, he would pay for that.

Sure enough, her mother decided to tackle the subject.

"She has always been like this. When she was doing her first thesis, and she was home for the holiday, she could stay up the whole night just because she absolutely had to finish something. Like it couldn't wait for the next morning."

"She hasn't changed on that point," John confirmed for her.

Elizabeth put her face between her hands; it so didn't amuse her that they talked about her while she was in the room.

But, next thing she knew, dinner was over and they were back in the living-room where her mother was showing some old photo albums to John. Her face was still in her hands, as she hoped for the floor to open beneath her feet and swallow her. Or for the Wraith to find Earth and cull her; that would work too.

"On this one, she was about two."

"Is she…?" John stopped, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Naked? Yes," Mike answered.

"Oh god, no," Elizabeth moaned, as Jenna rubbed her back in compassion. "Of all the pictures, you have to show him that one. Someone please kill me now."

"You're funny on that picture, Aunt Lizzie," Katie said, seeing the face her Aunt was making on the picture.

"Yeah. This is why your grandpa took that one," Susan replied. "Elizabeth had a tendency to, how to put it, shed her clothes when she was younger."

"She hasn't totally lost it," John muttered, but realised that everyone had heard when their eyes fell on him. "Err…," he couldn't find anything to say, and it wasn't Elizabeth who could help him on this one; she might have finally lifted her head from her hands, but her eyes were widened and her mouth was agape. Definitely no help on this side.

"I thought you two…," Jenna found her voice at last, and gestured between the two.

"Oh no, no, no! It's nothing like that! We err…," he looked towards Elizabeth to have her permission to tell her family about that, but noticed she still hadn't recovered. "We had a little celebration, and the booze was stronger than it seemed at first. Elizabeth was feeling a bit hot, and she had wanted to err…, remove her top. We stopped her just in time," he sent a small smile of apology towards her, but her look had changed; now, it was promising him a painful death, one that would make him beg for the Wraith to just suck the life out of him. He gulped, and returned his eyes on the photo album. "So, any other interesting pictures?"

An hour later, they had finally hit the teenage years part. Elizabeth's first thought was that at least they were done with embarrassing ones. She had been an average teenager, at least at school. At home, she was saucier, but she guessed she wasn't the only one in that case. Looking at John, she wondered what kind of teenager he had been. Thanks to Rodney, she, and pretty much the whole expedition, knew that he could have been Mensa. But seeing how he was talking about football, she guessed that he had been part of the high school team. One day, and sooner rather than later seeing that by now he knew way much more about her than she about him, she would have to ask him.

"Wow," John breathed as Susan turned another page of the album.

"This one was taken just before Elizabeth left for her senior prom. And that was her boyfriend… What's his name again?" she asked her daughter.

"Matthew Dawson. We dated for most of our senior year, you should remember him. It's not like I brought a lot of men back home."

"Elizabeth, you were gorgeous," John finally said when he found his words, and she blushed at his comment.

"Thank you."

"I'll wear a dress like that too?" Katie asked.

"When the time comes, you will, sweetie. We'll go and choose it together."

"When?"

"Not for a few more years. You're still too young for going to a prom," Jenna explained to her daughter who couldn't help but be sad at the thought that she had to wait.

"But maybe if your aunt Elizabeth decides to finally get married, you'll be able to wear a beautiful dress," Susan added with a look towards her daughter, whose mouth fell open by mid-sentence.

"You're getting married, Aunt Lizzie? It's to John, right? Can I be the flower girl?"

"What?" John exclaimed, wondering why he was being brought into this conversation.

"You don't want me to be a flower girl?" Katie asked with eyes rapidly glistening with tears.

"No, no. But…"

"I'm not getting married!" Elizabeth finally reacted. "And definitely not to John!"

"Gee, thanks! Try to make it sound even more disgusting next time. Did you talk to my ex-wife when I wasn't around?"

"You know I don't mean it like that, John," she sighed, ignoring his question and knowing that he wasn't really offended by her tone. She then turned towards her niece. "Katie, Grandma was just kidding. You know how she loves to annoy me. And remember what we told you earlier, John and I aren't together."

"Oh… But if you get married, can I be the flower girl?"

"We'll see about that. But maybe you'll be too old to be the flower girl, and instead you'll be one of my bridesmaids."

"But I want to wear a pretty dress," she pouted.

"We'll see about that when we go to the restaurant for your birthday," her mother told her.

"I don't understand why girls want to dress up," Timmy said. "Me, I just want to be comfortable."

"Well said, young man," his father replied while John nodded in answer.

"I hate wearing my dress blues."

"Too bad," Elizabeth muttered under her breath, while both her mother and sister in law rolled their eyes at the men's comments.

"What was that?" John asked, having heard something coming from her from being sat beside her.

"Nothing."

"Ok, children, time to go to bed," Jenna said and they immediately started protesting. "It's already way past your bedtime."

"I want John to tell us a bedtime story!" Katie stated, not moving from her seat beside the aforementioned colonel.

"Oh yeah, please John!" Timmy added.

"Well, if you really want to… And I don't mind," he reassured the other adults of the room.

"Yeah!!" Katie exclaimed, moving to sit on John's lap, while her brother took a place between him and his aunt.

"John, remember, they're not Jinto and his friends so no…"

"I know, Elizabeth. Don't worry about that. I'll find something else," he told her, already thinking about what he could tell them.

With the Athosian children, it was easy; they loved him telling them a horror story. But these two children were different. They weren't like Jinto and the others, they didn't know about the real horror that the Wraith are. Finally, he got an idea, and while wondering if he should really tell them about that one, he looked at Elizabeth and decided that it was the best idea he could come up with for the moment.

"Ok guys. Are you all set?" he asked them, and then both nodded eagerly. "Then, I guess it's story time. A long time ago, lying like a snowflake on the Ocean, there was a City called Atlantis," he started and heard Elizabeth take a sharp intake of breath. "But its inhabitants were confronted with a problem, and they had to leave Earth within the flying City."

"A flying City? That's so cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," John answered, remembering the one and only time he had flown the city, but memories of what also happened came to the front of his mind instead. Mentally shaking his head as to not raise questions, he continued. "After a very long trip, they finally found a new planet to land the City. Centuries later, after they had made a mistake, they had to leave again, but this time, they left the City behind. For thousands of years, Atlantis was left in sleep, unknown to the descendants of its inhabitants. Want to know what happened next?"

"Yeah!" the two children replied, while the adults were also eager to know.

"One day, some people on Earth found the location of the Lost City, and decided to go and explore it. Soon, it became their home. They were lead by a woman, a Queen. A few people helped the Queen to rule the City. There was her knight, always there to protect her or any of her subjects, a man with medical knowledge should something happen to one of them, the princess of a people they had found upon their arrival in the City, a strong warrior separated from his friends and family years ago, and a buffoon," he said, and beside him Elizabeth was trying to stifle her laughter; she had no doubt about who the buffoon was.

John then proceeded to tell them about the friends and enemy they met, adding in a bit of battle, but always keeping the names a secret. Nevertheless, Elizabeth was sure that if Landry were to know about the story, he would certainly give him an earful. All John was telling did happen at one point or another, and if that wasn't somehow breaching the confidentiality agreement, she didn't know what it was.

"Somewhere up there, they are still fighting their enemies, helping old and new friends, and hoping that one day, they won't have to fight anymore, and can rest in that beautiful city of theirs," he concluded.

"And the queen and her knight, did they live happily ever after?" Timmy asked, and for a moment John was more surprised by the question coming from him, than by the question itself.

"I don't know," John began, then looked up to Elizabeth, "the story doesn't tell."

"They do," Katie replied with all the confidence she could muster despite her sleepiness. "They love each other very much."

"How do you know that, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Because if they weren't in love, he couldn't have talked to her, and she wouldn't have been able to hear him, when she was in that deep sleep. Only true lovers can do that."

While Susan, Jenna and Mike nodded in answer, thinking that she might be somewhat right, Elizabeth and John looked anywhere but to each other; they didn't want the other to read what could be written on their faces. They also hoped that no one would notice the confusion created by Katie's statement.

"Ok kids, time to go to sleep this time," Mike said as he saw his daughter yawn. He moved to pick her up from John's lap, but she clung to him.

"I want John to tuck me in," she protested.

"Sweetie, John…"

"Doesn't mind," he interrupted Jenna. "It's ok, really. Hang on," he told Katie as he got up from the couch.

Mike picked up his son who was curled up against his aunt, and at Katie's request, John leaned down so that she could kiss Elizabeth goodnight. Their eyes met, both noticing that the other was a bit ill-at-ease. She sent a small smile in his direction, and he understood that they were going to be ok; no matter what Katie said, they both knew the truth: they were friends, and they just shared the deep bond that came with life and death situations.

He then leaned down so that Katie could kiss her mother and grandmother goodnight too, and followed Mike up the stairs, towards the kids' room. When they lied them down on the bed, they were already half-asleep, and after a last goodnight, they left the room and went back downstairs.

John took back his place beside Elizabeth on one of the couches, while Mike sat next to his wife, sharing a light kiss with her. He couldn't help but remember the early days of his marriage, when things were still ok with his ex-wife. It hadn't lasted long though; only two months after the wedding, they were already fighting, and no more than two other months later, they had filed for separation. After his divorce, he had never been with the same woman for more than a few days, weeks at the most, not believing himself to not make the same error.

"John?" Elizabeth's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Mmh?"

"We lost you there for a few seconds. Mike wanted to know at what time you wanted to go for that flight in a helicopter, tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit lost in thoughts. It's up to you," John told him. "Whenever you want to go, I'll be ready."

"What do you say we go around 9?"

"Sounds good. It'll give us time."

"Then, it's set."

"If you excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night," Susan said, standing from the armchair she was sitting on. "Goodnight all."

"G'night, mom," Elizabeth and Mike replied at the same time.

"Good night, Susan."

"Mrs Weir," John concluded.

"It's Susan, John, please," she told him with a pointed look.

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything."

"That's good enough for me," she said with a smile, before climbing up the stairs.

"We're going to bed too. Good night you two, don't stay up too late, and don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"I'll bring some covers and pillows down for you, John."

"Thanks, Jenna."

The couple left the room, leaving only Elizabeth and John behind. It wasn't quite that late, at least from what they were used to on Atlantis, but both of them were feeling tired, John from his trip, and Elizabeth from her earlier walk. But neither of them felt like saying goodnight just yet.

When Jenna came down the stairs with the linen for John, he thanked her once more and put them on one of the chairs, before turning towards Elizabeth.

"I should let you…"

"No, it's ok," he interrupted her. "I'm not that sleepy yet. If you want to stay a bit more, and talk…"

"I'd like to. I've missed that."

"Me too. Too bad we don't have a balcony with a view on our City here," he tried to joke, but he didn't receive the answer he had expected.

"Yeah…," she replied, sighing.

"Elizabeth… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm stuck here. It doesn't hurt so much anymore," she lied, but he saw through it, and pulled her into a hug. Tears came in her eyes but she closed her eyelids, refusing to shed them, he had seen her weak enough times this day.

She was angry at herself for being this weak; she had never been like this before. It had actually happened once, after they were forced back to Earth by the Ancients, but it hadn't been this severe. This time, it was different; while last time, her friends were here on Earth too, this time, she was alone. She knew she wasn't really alone as her family was there for her, but she just wasn't home anymore.

But deep inside, she didn't want to be strong in front of John, not when she knew he understood how she was feeling. Her family couldn't understand what she was forced to leave behind; they knew nothing of her life, of her City, but he knew. He wouldn't judge her; not that her family would, but she felt obliged to bear a mask when she was around them. With John, she could be herself, could let her feelings run free.

"Too bad there's no chocolate cake," she whispered against his neck and she felt him chuckle, reminded of that night where he brought some chocolate cake for her as she was working late again.

"I guess it's a bit late to make one, right?"

"Yeah…," she replied, leaving his arms, but staying close nonetheless.

"So err… Any ideas of what I could get Katie for her birthday?"

"You don't have to, John."

"I know, but I want to. You're all having me here, intruding on your little family get together, so it's the least I could do. So, ideas?"

"Might have one or two, indeed," she answered with a smile this time. "You know, Katie is a mix between a princess and a tomboy. One minute she could be playing with her dolls, and the next she would just roll about in the mud."

"So you're suggesting…?"

"Buy her something in between."

"And that would be…?" he trailed off once again, not really knowing where she was going with that one.

"Why not a video game that would suit her age? They are doing some educational ones with multiple games on it, both for boys and girls. She might like it."

"And you're sure your brother and sister-in-law won't kill me for that?" he asked, knowing that video games were not welcome in every family.

"They won't, John, I promise," she reassured him with a smile, and he thought that anyway she would be here and he could always say that it was her idea in the first place.

"What did you buy her?" he asked, quite curious.

"No, you'll see it when Katie opens it on Sunday."

"No fair," he pouted and she laughed quietly.

"I should let you sleep, now. It's getting quite late, and tomorrow you're going flying with Mike."

"True."

"How long is it since you last flew a helicopter?" she asked, knowing that it had been quite some time now.

"Since Antarctica," he replied; she hadn't been mistaken, it had been indeed a few years since last time. "But you know the saying, you never forget."

"Right. Good night, John," she said, getting up from the couch.

"Do you need any help?" he offered, standing up in turn.

"No, it's ok. My room is on the ground floor."

"Ok, then. Good night," he said as she slowly walked away.

Once she was out of his sight, he took the blankets Jenna provided him and spread them on the couch. Opening his travelling bag, he brought out a worn out t-shirt and sweatpants, and quickly changed into them before turning off the lights and settling on the couch. As always, sleep wouldn't come easily but it would eventually find him in the early hours of morning.

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she smiled, remembering that one of her close friends was there. She put on her robe and got up with the aid of her crutches, and then left the room. When she noticed from the hallway that John was still sleeping on the couch, she tried to make as little noise as possible and went to the kitchen to find the rest of the family already there, Mike quietly debating with his daughter.

"But Dad…," she whined, but this time, she wouldn't win.

"No, Katie, and that's my final word."

"What's happening?" she asked, kissing her mother and Jenna good morning before doing the same with her brother and nephews.

"Katie wants to wake John up," Jenna answered

"Don't, sweetie. He doesn't have many chances to sleep in at work. Though," she continued, noticing the hour, "that is pretty unusual for him to sleep that late."

"It's pretty unusual for you to sleep that late," Susan replied and Elizabeth stuck her tongue out in a very mature way.

She was ready to retort her something when she heard noise coming from the living-room. Listening more closely, she was sure that it was muttering or something like that.

As quickly as she could in her state, she left the kitchen for the living-room, not paying attention that they were all following her. Upon entering, she had to pause a second at the sight that greeted her; John was thrashing on the makeshift bed while muttering incomprehensible words. When she caught what she thought was her name, she moved towards the couch and sat by John's side, putting a hand on his arm.

"John, wake up," she said softly, shaking him. "John, it's ok, it's just a nightmare."

"Elizabeth!" he said out loud, sitting up suddenly on the bed. He was breathing heavily and when he saw her there, he crushed her to him.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," he whispered against her neck, and she almost didn't catch it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, John."

"If I had been quicker, faster…"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted him, pushing slightly away from him.

"Yes, it is. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of me," he tried to make her understand but she would have none of that.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't thanks to you, John. If you hadn't used that device on me, I would have been dead, you know that."

"But…," he started but she put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

"I don't blame you for what happened, so don't blame yourself, ok?" she said and after a few seconds he nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, how do you feel about some coffee?"

"Sounds great," he replied with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth's family had caught the exchange and was left more confused than ever. They quickly went back to the kitchen, Jenna dragging Katie who wanted to go to John. They were all sitting around the counter, when John and Elizabeth joined them.

"You ok, John?" Susan couldn't help but ask, shrugging her shoulders when her daughter gave her the look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Do you want to postpone our flight?" Mike asked.

"No. I just need some coffee, and I'll go get ready," he said, snatching the cup that sat before Elizabeth.

"Hey! That's mine!" she protested, under the amused look of her family.

"No, it's not," John replied, wincing. When he noticed that she didn't understand him, he continued. "It has sugar in it, and unless you've changed, and I don't think you have, you take it black."

"I still do."

"I thought you wanted it with sugar like Daddy…," Katie said, sniffing.

"It's ok, sweetie," Elizabeth replied, hugging her as best as she could from her seat.

"Katie, how many times have I told you to not do things like that?" Jenna scolded her, while Susan was fixing two coffee cups for Elizabeth and John.

"So, I guess you take it black too?" she said with a smile, to which John answered with one of his own.

"Yes. Thank you."

"And do you do that often?" Mike wanted to know.

"Do what often?"

"Snatching my sister's coffee."

"No, she's very protective of her coffee," John answered, and Mike couldn't help but believe that there was something else behind it when he saw the look the two shared.

"What do you want for breakfast, John?" Susan asked, turning towards him.

"Whatever you have, I'm not picky."

"Great. Then, go get ready, and I'll prepare you something in the meantime. You too, Mike."

"Yes, Mom," her son mocked her and she slapped him round the head for that one. "Come on, John, I'll give you some towels," he said, leaving the room.

"So, what do you think he'd like most, Elizabeth?"

"Go with some scrambled eggs and toast."

"If you're sure…"

"I am, Mom."

"Ok."

Susan and Jenna started to make the breakfast for the whole house, and Elizabeth felt slightly guilty, sitting there and doing nothing. But sadly, it wasn't like she could do a lot, and they would probably chastise her if she tried to help them. She was sick and tired of being able to do nothing but sit and watch while others worked most of the time. She wanted to be able to walk without the crutches, and just do things on her own like she was used to. This was not her, it had never been her, and it would never be her.

While on the inside, her head was storming with questions, anger at herself and all of that stuff, outside, she appeared as fine as always for everyone. Everyone but John. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed that she wasn't fine and sent her a questioning look. She tried to reassure him with a smile, but knew she failed when he sat down beside her and squeezed her arm. But he wouldn't say anything, not while in her family's presence; he had understood that she didn't want them to worry and he respected that.

"Here you go, John," Susan said, putting a plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Mrs Weir… Susan," he corrected himself before she did it for him.

"You're welcome. You certainly don't take a lot of time to shower, not like my son."

"That's only because I'm Air Force, and I'm used to it."

"Sure, you're not one to linger in a bath…," Elizabeth teased.

"Unlike you, I suppose," he replied with a grin, and she glared at him.

"How would you know that?" Susan asked, quite curious.

"I don't. I just supposed that the same goes for every woman."

"I'll have you know that women aren't all the same," Elizabeth replied.

"So you mean you don't like to take bath?"

"Are you kidding she loves to!"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth here, Elizabeth."

"Fine, I do! But that still doesn't mean that we're all the same."

"I know that you're not any kind of women, Elizabeth Weir. You're unique."

She blushed slightly at his words, knowing that he meant them.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Mike asked, entering the room and feeling the tension in the air.

"Nothing. Elizabeth and John are blatantly flirting in front of your children."

"Oh…," he just said while the two concerned protested to what Jenna said. "As long as they don't start making out in front of them…," he added to which John and Elizabeth blushed.

"Mike! Mom, he's doing it again!"

"And you are too. I feel like I'm back twenty years ago or so…," Susan sighed, looking at John and Jenna. "Hurry up you two," she continued, "if you want to take your time and fly that helicopter for as long as you want to."

"Are you trying to throw us out, Mom?"

"Yes, I am. I have to do some housework, and I don't want you all in my way."

"I'll take the kids with me to do some shopping."

"I'll come with…" Elizabeth started only to be interrupted by her mother.

"No way. You have to rest, Elizabeth."

"She's right," John added, knowing that she would likely protest. "Rest for the day, and we'll see about taking a walk when I come back, ok?"

Elizabeth nodded in answer, knowing she once more wouldn't have the upper hand with him. He knew her way too well, and if she was honest with herself, she was craving for some time away from the house.

They finished eating breakfast, Susan telling a few more stories about her children to the great displeasure of them. Elizabeth made John promise that he would kept those to himself, and after teasing her for a few minutes, he agreed. After all, it wasn't like Rodney or anyone else would believe him were he to tell them anything. The two men left soon after, and Jenna took Timmy and Katie upstairs to get them ready.

"So, how about we take a moment to talk while we're alone?" Susan told her daughter.

"Sure. But it's not like we don't," she added, wondering what she would want to talk about.

"No. But you hold things from me, darling. I know there are things you can't tell me, I've come to understand that, but I feel like I don't know you anymore sometimes. Since John's here, you're more open than you've been in the last few months. You've been your old self again with John around. I'm worried about you, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Elizabeth replied, lowering her head. She had never wanted to make her mother feel that way, but she couldn't help being like that. Deep down, she felt like she didn't belong here, to Earth, anymore, and she couldn't squash that feeling, even though she knew she would most likely never see Atlantis again.

"Don't be. But we need to talk, ok?"

"Yeah. I'm going in my room with Sedge so we won't get in your way, and since I don't think you'd want my help," she added as an afterthought and her mother shook her head with a smile.

Susan watched as Elizabeth walked slowly out of the room and called for Sedge who was lying on the floor. She hoped that she would learn something from her future discussion with her. She didn't really recognize her daughter since she had that accident. She had changed before that, but it wasn't the same; she could still talk to her daughter like she always had, while now, she felt that she had distanced herself from her and her brother and his family. She had wanted to talk to Elizabeth about that before, but she had always pushed the discussion to another day. And now that John was there, she could really see the differences in her, and couldn't help but want her to be the same when there were just the two of them together.

Sighing, Susan started to wash the dishes when Jenna, Timmy and Katie came back in the kitchen, all set to go shopping.

"You ok," her daughter-in-law asked her, and she realised that while Elizabeth could easily conceal her true feelings, she couldn't.

"Don't worry about me. Could you, err… Could you take your time? I'd like to have a conversation with Elizabeth."

"Of course," Jenna answered, understanding what that would be about. "We'll be back just a little before lunch, then. Ok, children, we're going. Say bye-bye to Grandma."

Susan waved to her grandchildren and they were making their way out of the kitchen. Quickly finishing with the dishes, she went to the living-room and smiled as she noticed that John had folded the covers and placed them on one end of the couch with the pillow. Putting them in the closet by the door, she started cleaning the room.

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth, who was reading on her bed, heard a soft knock on her door before it was opened by her mother. Smiling at her, she put her book on the nightstand, while Susan sat down, facing her.

"I'm fine, Mom," Elizabeth said, reading the unspoken question in her eyes.

"No, you're not. I've noticed that for a long time, but I've said nothing. I guess I wanted you to come and talk to me, or I just didn't realise how you really were. But with John here, it's pretty obvious. You've put up a mask with me, Elizabeth, or whenever you are with your brother and his family. I don't think they have really noticed, but I know you, and you can't hide it from me, no matter how much you want to. You've changed a lot since you were working on that top secret project of yours. But since you're here, you've changed even more. Sometimes, I don't even recognize my daughter anymore. Before, you were more open with me, but now… I want you to talk to me, really talk to me, about what you feel. Please, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes stung with tears. She realised now that she had hurt her mother all those months. It had been unconscious on her part, but she had hurt her. She had shut herself off from her family, trying to protect herself, but she had done nothing more than to hurt her own mother.

Tears she hadn't allowed herself to shed in her family's presence, finally rolled free down her cheeks. Seeing that, her mother took her in a tight hug, while Sedge, feeling her sadness, jumped on the bed and put her head on her legs.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok."

"No, it's not, you deserve to know," Elizabeth said, breaking the embrace and drying her tears with the palms of her hands. "I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't, not now, probably not ever. But you have the right to know why I'm like this, why I put this mask on, like you said. The place I've been, the place where I've lived, where I've worked for three years is just… That is home for me now, Mom. Here…," she shook her head, failing to find her words. "It shouldn't be so difficult to come back here but it is. I miss them all," she added with a smile through her renewed tears. "I know that I'll never go back, but I want to, god I want to go home," she cried, and Susan hugged her again, rocking her slightly from side to side, just like she did when Elizabeth was just a girl.

"I can't pretend to understand how you feel, darling, but I can listen if you need to talk, you know that. I'm glad John's here if it helps you."

"It helps somehow seeing him."

"Well, he's not bad looking…," Susan teased, pushing slightly away from her, and Elizabeth blushed in an instant.

"Mom!"

"I know, I know, nothing happened. But I'll have you know that that's a shame," she said and Elizabeth gaped for an answer. "Come on, don't tell me that you never though…"

"He was my military commander! I was his superior!"

"And…? You're a civilian, nothing should forbid that."

"But…"

"No buts, darling. You've been desperately alone since Simon and you broke up. You know, I'd like to have grandchildren from you too, you should start thinking about it, you're not that young anymore."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Now, seriously, Elizabeth. From what I've seen, John is a good guy, don't tell me you've never even considered dating him."

"I have a principle, Mom. I don't date people under my command."

"But he's not right now. Think about it. I've seen you with him, he makes you happy."

"He does, but…"

"What did I say about the buts?" Susan mock-reprimanded her daughter. "He offered you a necklace after all, and usually you only offer jewellery to someone of your family, or someone you really like."

"We're a family in a way," Elizabeth tried to explain to her mother but she would have nothing of it. "John and I act as the parents, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon are like the children. And coming to think about it, everyone fits in there."

"I'm happy you've found people you can be close to when we're not with you. Now, why don't you tell me about those people of yours. I'd like to know about some of your friends there, besides John that is."

Elizabeth nodded and started telling her about John's team and Carson, and then about other random people, from Laura Cadman when she was still there, to Kate Heightmeyer, Radek Zelenka, and even Steven Caldwell. It was good to remember some of those times, the good and the bad ones, and even though she had to change some details for her mother didn't have the security clearance, some things still made her react the same as when it happened. She cried when she told her about Carson's death, laughed about the pranks some played on Rodney, was angry when she remembered of some of Caldwell's stunts. She'd like her mother to know them, to be able to see Atlantis for herself, but it was a futile wish, for she wasn't even sure she could see her City again one day.

 

* * *

 

John and Mike were flying for about an hour when the latter finally broached the subject that had been on his mind since the day before.

"So, I guess it's time now to have this conversation."

"Which one?" John asked, raising an eyebrow in the perfect impersonation of Elizabeth.

"The one where I ask you what your intentions towards my little sister are."

"Oh, that one? Well, you can save your breath as there is nothing to say."

"Yeah, right."

"Look, Mike, like we told you, there's nothing between Elizabeth and me, nothing ever happened, nothing will, we're just friends."

"And I'm Queen Elisabeth II."

"Now that you've said it…," John played along.

"I know what you said, John. But then, why do you keep flirting with her? And she with you?"

"We're not flirting!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are… Oh no, you won't have me with this trick!"

"Well, it was worth a try," Mike shrugged before turning serious again. "You may not realise it, but it's pretty obvious for the rest of us, even the children."

"Really?" If it was true, then he understood better the many rumours that he had heard in Atlantis about him and Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Look, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Elizabeth is my little sister. She's been hurt badly when Simon, her last boyfriend, left her. I know that some would say that technically she left him first for her job, but she had thought that he had waited for her."

"I know. I was the one to come pick her up that night. She hadn't exactly told me what happened at the time, but later she did."

"I guess you two are even closer than we thought."

"Yeah… Probably. But you have to understand that what we've been through is the main reason. She knows things about me that nobody else does, and that goes the other way around."

"It's understandable. I know that Elizabeth can't tell us everything about what she had been doing these past few years, so she needs someone else to talk to."

"I know she'd like to be able to tell you everything, but you know when something's top secret, they don't want everybody to know, so…," John tried to joke, wanting to lighten the mood a little.

"I know. So where were we? Oh yeah. When will you stop flirting with my sister and start making out with her?"

"Come on…," he said, wanting to bang his head on the dashboard but there were buttons in the way; it could be dangerous. He had known for a long time that a Weir would be the death of him, he only found out now that it wasn't the one he thought.

"Don't tell me you don't want to, I wouldn't believe you."

"Look, Mike, it's not that…"

"Oh so, you want to make out with my sister," Mike interrupted him, and John's mouth hung open at what he heard. "It's ok, just be sure that the kids aren't around, they're still young, you know."

"I'd rather stop that conversation here, since you don't seem to want to listen to me. Now, mind if I take the stick for a while?"

"Not at all."

Mike released the command to John, and though it had been a while since he last piloted a helicopter, everything came back the second he was in control. He had nearly forgotten how it was to pilot an aircraft which didn't read his thoughts. With the Jumper, everything seemed so easy compared to a helicopter. But he didn't really need a lot of effort to pilot it; it might have been a while, but as the saying went, you never forgot. And it was true. As more and more time passed, John became more relaxed than he was when Mike gave him the stick.

As it ran smoothly across the sky, John remembered one of the last times he piloted a helicopter; it was in Antarctica and he and General O'Neill got nearly blown up by a drone. Well, he didn't know it was a drone at the time, but was grateful when Beckett shut it off just seconds before it came in contact with them. And less than half an hour later, his whole life changed; he sat on the chair, met with Elizabeth and embarked on the most exciting adventure he could think of.

He had always been grateful for that twist of fate that had given him a strong enough Ancient gene to be interesting for the expedition, and that had him assigned to fly General O'Neill to the outpost. Had it not been for that, he would never have been let in the secret and would probably still be stuck in Antarctica. Though he hadn't lied when he said he liked it there, he didn't want to spend the rest of his career freezing his butt.

"John?" Mike's voice broke his thoughts, and he tilted his head slightly towards him to show that he heard him.

"You seemed deep in thoughts, you didn't hear me the first two times I called you. If it's because of what I said earlier…," Mike started, ready to apologize if it was needed.

"No, it's ok. I was just thinking about something else. About one of the last times I've piloted a helicopter, same time I met your sister."

"Oh, so you were thinking about Elizabeth…"

John rolled his eyes as he saw right through Mike; he just wanted to pick up the previous conversation where it had been left off. He chose not to answer that, knowing that it would only make things worse somehow, and continue concentrating on flying. They had just under an hour left, and he wanted to make the most of it. It wasn't everyday now that he could pilot a helicopter, after all. But he couldn't help but miss the Jumper.

They spent the rest of the hour in silence for the most part, only exchanging a few words here and there. Mike could see that John was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to continue the conversation they had about he and Elizabeth. But he wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop completely. He was pretty sure that something was up between those two, and he wanted to know what. And he would be sure to have that conversation again with John when it'd be needed.

When they finally landed, John lingered in his seat, closing his eyes. It would probably be another few months, if not any longer, before he'd be able to sit there once again. Despite himself, his mind went back to the conversation he had with Mike about Elizabeth and him. Were they really so oblivious to not notice what they were doing? It seemed so if he were to believe Mike. He wondered if he should talk about that with Elizabeth, or just keep it to himself, and try to forget it was ever mentioned.

"Hey! You coming?" Mike's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

He was standing a few feet away, waiting for him to come so they could leave. Hopping of the helicopter, John checked his watch and noticed that it was nearly lunch time; no wonder he was slightly hungry.

"You're quite a good pilot," he told Mike as they stepped into the car.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, I guess," the other man joked. "You want to stop and buy flowers for Elizabeth?"

"Mike?" John warned; he didn't want to go down that path again.

"Sorry. Too tempting."

"Actually, I'd like to stop somewhere before we go back."

"As long as it's not a jewellery store… Ok, ok, I'll stop. Now, tell me where you want to go."

"Well, you tell me. I'd like to buy Katie a present for her birthday, but I don't know what she'd like."

"You don't have to," Mike tried, but John would have nothing of that.

"I want to. So what do you think she'd like? Elizabeth suggested a video game, but only if that's ok with you."

"If you're sure… A video game should do. But I guess that coming from you, she'd like anything."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you get her?"

"Don't know, Jenna took care of it, but it's definitely something girlie. I don't even know what Elizabeth or my Mom bought her."

"Then, I'm not sure it's your help I should seek…"

"Well, you're stuck with me and since we're at the mall, why don't we try to find something? Maybe with the both of us, we'll manage to buy her something she'll like."

"I've fought against many enemies, so I guess finding a present for a soon-to-be five year old girl should be less difficult."

It turned out John was quite wrong.

As soon as they entered the toy store, John regretted what he said. Give him ten Wraith, and he'd be able to kill them all, but ask him to find the perfect present for a girl he didn't know two days ago, and he was completely lost. And he couldn't say that Mike was any better at this. He really should have asked Elizabeth, Jenna or Susan's help. They asked one of the store's employees, and after a few questions about Katie and what she liked, John followed the advice he was given and they left the store, one wrapped present in a bag.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they saw Katie jumping from her place beside the window to run to the door, they knew that John and Mike were home.

Elizabeth, Jenna and Susan couldn't help a smile when they saw John enter with Katie chatting happily in his arms. He was listening to her carefully, nodding here and there.

"Katie, why don't you leave John alone for a little while and go play with your brother?" Jenna said, wanting to relieve him from her hyper daughter.

"But, Mom…"

"No, buts, young lady," her father intervened. "Now, give me a hug, and go with your brother."

Katie reluctantly left John's arms for her father's and then stomped out of the room to go find her brother. The adults watched her go with a smile on their lips.

"She really took a liking to you, John," Susan voiced everyone's opinion.

"Don't!" John said as Elizabeth was opening her mouth to add something. "One word, and we won't go for a walk later. Worse! One word, and they'll know everything about you know what."

"Are you blackmailing me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yup," he just answered, smugness in his voice. "And since we're here and not back home, you can't do anything about it."

"That's what you think," she said, a mischievous smile on her lips, and he knew he was going to regret it. "Katie!" she called. "John said he would love to play dolls with you after lunch!"

 

* * *

 

"I hate you," John told Elizabeth, after an hour spent playing dolls with the youngest of the Weirs.

"You know that wherever we are, I have means to make you pay."

"I know that now," he said, as he remained sitting on the floor, too lazy to get up.

"Daddy, can we watch TV?" Timmy asked, coming into the room after having spent some time reading in his room; as a true boy, he didn't like playing dolls, and he didn't understand why John agreed to play with his sister.

"Sure," Mike answered, grabbing the remote.

As he flicked through the channels, John resettled so that his back was resting against the couch. It wasn't like he could go sit on the couch, the kids had claimed it already, wanting to sit with their aunt. He didn't notice at first, but he found himself really close to Elizabeth's legs, as he squatted a bit so that Timmy wouldn't kick him by accident. It was only when she moved her legs slightly, brushing his arm accidentally, that he wondered what it would look like to an outsider's eyes.

But his thoughts about this stopped there as he saw a strange yellow thing coming on screen.

"What's this?"

"Spongebob Squarepants," Katie just said. "You never saw it?"

"I'm a bit too old to watch cartoons. It's different from what we had when I was a kid. I remember spending hours on end watching The Looney Toons."

"Elizabeth and Mike used to watch it too," Susan mentioned, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Shh," Timmy reprimanded the adults, and they couldn't help but smile.

As the cartoon played on TV, John had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought when the yellow sponge first appeared on the screen. He would even go as far as saying that some moments were quite funny. It was soon over, and the children pleaded with their parents to watch a DVD.

"Ok, kids. What do you want to watch, then?" Mike asked, knowing that they wouldn't let go until they had it their way.

"Enchanted," they replied as one.

The adults smiled at that. Besides John, they knew that most of the time, the two siblings couldn't agree on anything. But when it came to movies, they seemed to have a common ground. Of course, they were still both young, and had tastes similar enough to watch the same movies. As Mike got up to go find the DVD they had brought with them, John turned towards Elizabeth.

"What's this movie about?"

"A fairytale princess is sent into the real world by an evil queen. Sort of the classic Disney movie," she added as an afterthought. "But it's a beautiful movie, not the kind of movies you might watch, but still, you might like it."

"How do you know I don't watch this kind of movies?"

"Well, you don't seem the type to do so, or at least you won't tell. You know, Air Force and all," she teased him.

"Anyway, that sounds good. And to tell you, I enjoy watching Disney movies."

"Finally a man who admits it," Jenna said, throwing her hands in the air. She turned towards her husband to continue. "See, that's not difficult! You'll see John, it is a good movie. And Patrick Dempsey's presence adds a little something…," she added, earning herself a look from the others. "What. He's good looking!"

"Yeah, not bad," Elizabeth had to admit, as her mother nodded too.

"Don't worry, John," Mike reassured him. "The women in the movie are quite good looking too."

Hearing that, Jenna sent her husband a disbelieving look, before slapping him on the shoulder. John, Elizabeth and Susan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"What was that for?"

"You, looking at other women."

"Oh, but none are as beautiful as you," he quickly said, hoping that he would be forgiven.

"Well saved," she had to concede.

"You should come sit on the couch," Elizabeth told John, knowing that he might start being uncomfortable on the floor. "Kids, let John have some place."

Obligingly, Katie and Timmy moved to one end of the couch, letting John just enough space to sit beside Elizabeth.

"Everyone's ready?" Mike asked the family, before pushing play on the remote.

 

* * *

 

"Did you like it?" Katie asked John as the end credits rolled on the screen. She looked at him, obviously hoping that his answer would be positive.

"I did," he reassured her; and it was the truth.

"Ok, kids, why don't you go play outside for a while?" Jenna said.

"Can you come play with us, Uncle John?" Timmy asked, surprising everyone by how he called John.

"I've already promised your aunt to go for a walk. But if you're still playing when we come back, I'll join you."

Satisfied with his answer, the children left the room.

John turned towards Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow in question. She smiled at him, getting up slowly with the help of her crutches. The others knew better than to help her; they all knew by now that she needed to do it by herself. John followed a few steps behind, always there, just in case.

As she saw them getting ready, Sedge got up from her space on the floor, and walked around them, waiting for them to notice her. But she was quickly pulled away by Mike's hand on her collar.

"Not now, Sedge. We'll go for a walk later, but not now."

"She can come with us," John assured him, knowing that neither he nor Elizabeth would be bothered by the dog.

"I'll have to go out later anyway," Mike replied. "Now, go you two." He ushered them out of the door, before turning back towards his mother and wife.

"What are you up to?" Jenna wanted to know; she knew that look on her husband's face, and she also knew that he didn't have to go out later. Suddenly, the answer crossed her mind. "Oh my! You're a hopeless romantic, you know?"

"Don't tell me that you haven't noticed it?"

"Yes, we did, Mike," Susan answered, "but leave them be."

"Fine…"

"You're giving up too easily…," Jenna noted. "What have you done?"

"I might have tried talking to John earlier…," he admitted, knowing that neither Susan nor Jenna would be too impressed by that. "Is it bad of me to want my sister to be happy?"

"I want her to be happy too," Susan replied, "but I think they both need time."

Mike nodded, understanding his mom's point of view. Maybe they indeed just needed time, but he couldn't help but want to help them. He hadn't seen his sister look so carefree, so happy since she came back from where she worked before her accident. At first, he had thought that was because she couldn't walk and had to depend on people, something she always hated, but as time passed, he understood that there was something else. They never talked about it, mostly because she had always avoided the subject, but she seemed to miss the place and the people she had to leave behind.

But since John had arrived the day before, she had changed for the better. Maybe he was wrong to push them together, but he just wanted to see his sister happy.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth and John had walked in silence since they left the house. They could say that it was because Elizabeth needed all her strength to keep up the pace, but really, it was because they were both slightly confused by what happened.

Finally, John decided to break the silence.

"That was weird."

"Yeah," Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm sorry about my brother. Sometimes, he still can do things just to embarrass me."

"I don't think he really wanted to embarrass you," John thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we go to the park and sit down, and then we'll talk," he suggested, knowing that the conversation would take a while.

It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but he knew that it was needed. He dreaded it, though at the same time, he knew that they would have to have it before he left. And after all, there was this saying: the sooner the better. Maybe that would help them, maybe that would just pull them apart, he didn't know, and he wouldn't know until they talked.

As they sat down on a bench, John let out a sigh. Elizabeth noticed it, and couldn't help but wonder what it meant. She didn't know if it was because she was slightly tired from the walk, but she was unable to read his face. Usually, she knew what he was thinking just by watching him, but at this moment, his face was closed. She was worried that what bothered him concerned Atlantis and their friends, but she trusted him enough to know that if it was important, he would have told her already.

When he finally turned towards her, she could see that he was uncomfortable. It wasn't a sight she was used to when it came to John. She had noticed him licking his lips sometimes, meaning that he was embarrassed by one thing or another, but really uncomfortable, never. She was now surer than ever that whatever he wanted to talk about, it wasn't about Atlantis.

"What is it, John?" she prompted, hoping that he would start talking to her. She didn't like seeing him like this, and she would do whatever it took to help him out of this state.

"It's not easy to say… I've never really been comfortable enough to talk about things like that. Especially not to my bosses… Well, that's disturbing considering that besides you, all my bosses were men." He made a face at that thought, shaking his head to try and get these images out of his head.

"Talking about what, John?"

"You know, that's one of the reasons I got divorced in the first place," he continued his rambling. "I'm not good talking about this, but I know that there are times when I have to. And this is one of those." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "When we were out there with your brother earlier, he asked… He wanted to know if there was something between us…"

"Oh," she sighed, now understanding some things better. Feeling rather bold for a moment, she asked. "And what did you answer?"

Surprise was written all over his face at her question. He certainly hadn't expected that; he had thought she would have avoided the subject altogether or even been angry at her brother, since they had already talked about that the day before, but she didn't. Instead, she asked bluntly about it, wanting to know what he said to Mike.

"I lied," he decided to admit. "I didn't want to talk about that with him, so I lied." He paused, giving her a moment to process this, and hoping that she would understand what he meant. "But no matter what I've told him, I want us to talk. We need to talk."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that talk," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He understood her. He wasn't sure he was ready either. But even if Mike hadn't tried to talk to him, he knew that they would have to have this conversation one day. They couldn't go on like nothing changed when things had changed between. They might not have wanted them to change, but they did. And they couldn't ignore that change, even if they wanted to.

And since he was the one tackling the subject, he should start.

"There are things you need to know. When I saw you on the gurney," he paused, willing the lump that formed in his throat to go away. "I thought… I thought we, I, had lost you."

"John…," she tried to stop him; if she wasn't ready to talk about that, she wasn't ready either to listen to him talk.

"No, let me finish. When Keller told me that there was next to no chance for you to survive, I wished I was the one lying there. And then, she told me about this device they had found in one of the recently explored labs, told me that it was supposed to heal a person, and I saw this as a chance to save you. So I took it. And it worked. Not as good as I hoped," he said nodding to her legs, "but it worked. I don't know if you remember, but when you woke up, I was there, just beside you, and you looked at me."

"I remember," she replied. She didn't forget what she had seen in his eyes at that moment: relief, joy, and something else that she had refused to think about.

"One moment, I thought I would lose you, and the next, you were back. There were some things I understood that day, things I hadn't allowed myself to think about, but now… Now, I think that it's maybe time to confront those things. I know you're not ready for this, and I'm not either. But I don't want to wait and risk dying without you knowing. I can't tell you a lot about this, but during a mission, me and my team were this close to dying. If it wasn't for Lorne and his men, we would have. It was close enough for me to take some leave and come here," he admitted the real reason behind his coming. "Even if it wasn't for your brother trying to make me talk, I would have told you before the end of my stay. I want you to know… I need you to know that…"

Elizabeth's finger on his lips prevented him from going any further. As he looked into her eyes, he could see that he shouldn't push her; she definitely wasn't ready for any of this. Nodding, he took hold of her hand, and lowered it to rest on his lap.

"Fine. I won't say the words. But I hope you know what I mean." At her nod, he smiled. "Good. Now, do you want us to resume walking?"

"Let's just stay here," she said, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder.

If she couldn't talk or listen to him talk about it, she could at least show him that she understood what he meant, and that she felt the same. He ran circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, and it reminded her of this movie night, back in Atlantis, where he took her hand because watching horror movies just frightened her. It was far from the first time she realised that they had done some things that they had thought casual in Atlantis, but would be considered differently here on Earth. She knew that if anybody were looking at them at that exact moment, they would think they were a couple.

She couldn't help but think that in a few days, he would leave, and she would stay here. She would give anything to go back to Atlantis, but she knew it just wasn't possible.

"I've missed you," she whispered, knowing that he would hear her. "I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too. The City isn't the same anymore without you there."

And it was true. She might have not been the first member the expedition lost, but with Carson's, it was the loss that touched them the most. She was their leader, and while she wasn't dead, she wasn't there with them anymore. They had somehow come to realise that she was the soul of Atlantis, the one who helped them mend their differences. After her departure, things had been different. Sam, being a scientist and a Colonel in the Air Force, had been able to understand both sides, and to help them work together. But with the new general, it wasn't the same; the scientists, and Rodney the first one of them, couldn't help but feel like he didn't care about them. John had often been asked to talk to the general, but whatever he could say didn't help, far from it.

They had lost the best leader they could have gotten when Elizabeth left, and none of the expedition members understood why the IOA hadn't realised that.

"Stop thinking," Elizabeth's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"I thought the military guys weren't of the thinking type."

"But you're different. You could have been Mensa," she teased.

"And what about Lorne, then?"

"I'll let you know that the military I'd picked for the expedition are all of the thinking type."

"Oh! So I was chosen for my mutant gene and my brains, then? Good to know."

"I said 'thinking type', I never said 'brains'." She sat up, waiting for any kind of retaliation, but when she looked up at John, she only saw a smile on his face. "What?"

"I've missed us bantering like that," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't answer, didn't need to. They never needed words to understand each other, not even when they first started working together, and despite the months they spent apart, this hadn't changed. Some people might find it freaky, Rodney did, but they found it comforting, knowing that they could understand each other in a heartbeat.

With a contented sigh, Elizabeth rested her head against John's shoulder once more.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the Weir family plus John went to the fair as planned for Katie's birthday, much to the girl's pleasure.

The previous morning, Elizabeth had woken up with her legs and back aching. She had tried to put up a good façade, and not to show it to her family and John, but they had noticed it anyway and she had been asked to sit on the couch and not move for the rest of the day, unless she had a good reason to. While she knew it was for her own good, she hadn't liked it at first; but the next day was the day they were supposed to go to the fair, and if they couldn't have made it because of her, her niece would have been disappointed. John had been kind enough to stay with her most of the time, denying the children's requests to play outside with them. Instead, they had played chess, that he had won, and one of the children's video games, that she had won.

And now, today, Elizabeth was grateful for the day of rest she had, as she could follow them without any difficulty. John and her mother would stay by her side most of the time, making sure she was okay.

Upon arriving, the children had noticed the Ferris Wheel and had begged their parents to go there first. Elizabeth watched as John's eyes lit up when they agreed. So now, after a good ten minutes of queuing, it was finally their turn. Katie and Timmy asked to go with their grandmother, which left the four other adults. Jenna knew she shouldn't have trusted her husband two days ago when he told her he would stop playing matchmaker as she was all but pushed in the next free seats and closed the door behind them.

"Well, looks like we are the only two left," Elizabeth said.

"Looks like it, indeed," John replied with a smile.

Soon, it was their turn to take their seats, and as they were rising above the fair, Elizabeth pointed to him some places of her hometown. From her elementary school to the park they had been to, and her favourite pizza place in two galaxies. He took a mental note of taking her there before he had to go, no matter what 'Mike the Matchmaker', as he had labelled him in his mind, would think of it.

"Can we do it again?" Katie was asking her father as John and Elizabeth joined them.

"There are many other things to see first."

"But, Dad!"

"No buts, young lady. It might be your birthday, but you know you can still be punished."

Katie sulked all the way to the next amusement, which happened to be the horror train. Elizabeth and Susan decided to pass this one up, neither of them really liking it, and went to wait for them on a bench.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I've rested enough yesterday to be fine today."

"Good, then." She paused for a moment before continuing. "John is a good man, Elizabeth."

"I know. And I also know what you're trying to do, Mom, but I'm not ready, not yet, and John understands it. So please, Mom, don't go that way."

"I won't. John understands it, huh?"

Elizabeth chose to not reply, knowing that it would only bring more comments from her mother. Instead, she waved back at Katie just before she climbed into the wagon with John and Timmy.

"He's really good with children," Susan noted.

"Yes, he is. He loves children, and children love him back. Rodney, our friend, is the complete opposite; he just can't stand children," she chuckled, remembering some of the occasions when she saw him trying to interact with kids. "The only one he can stand is his niece. I guess it's better than nothing, though from what his sister told me, it wasn't easy at first."

"It might change when he has his own children. Remember how your cousin Ned was with children before he had his own? I bet it'll be the same for your friend."

"I hope so. According to John, things are going smoothly with his girlfriend, and I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed soon."

She would be happy for her friend if he did propose to the botanist. She was good for him, and since he started dating her, he had somehow changed. He was more open to people, more cheerful. Of course, it took someone who really knew him to notice that. She knew that Katie was the one to help him after Carson's death. Elizabeth hadn't been able to be there for her friend, too buried in her own grief, and was glad that he had someone else.

She watched as the rest of the group made their way back to them. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised how much time had passed. Standing up, she followed them to their next stop, the carousel. But before they could make it there, Jenna stopped them.

"Why don't you show us that you're real men?" she asked Mike and John, pointing to the shooting range.

Both groaned but complied anyway, knowing that they wouldn't hear the end of it if they didn't do it. As it turned out, Mike won two teddy bears for the children, and John a big polar bear. Turning towards Elizabeth, he smiled.

"Think Sedge would mind it?" he asked, and she knew it was his way of telling her that it was hers.

"I don't think she will. So, what's up next?"

"Well, it's nearly lunch time," Mike stated, just before a cell phone went off.

"Damn," John muttered as he handed the bear to Mike.

Elizabeth had barely had time to notice the caller ID before he answered: NORAD. This could certainly not be good. She was reminded of the last time she got a call from the SGC; the Asurans were attacking the City. She closed her eyes, hoping that whatever the call was about didn't mean that John had to leave already. But from what she could hear, even if she only got his side of the conversation, she knew that she wasn't that lucky. As he hung up, she opened her eyes, and looked at him expectantly.

"I have to go back," he said, looking at her only. Feeling her worries, he reassured her. "Everybody's fine, there are just some problems with some old friends. You know, Steves and Bobs, the usual."

"Yeah, the usual," she repeated, if you could call life-sucking aliens that.

"We'll take you home," Susan said, knowing that it would probably disappoint the children to leave the fair so early.

"No, it's ok, I can…"

"Haven't you learnt that you can't say no to Susan?" Jenna joked, though she was serious too. "Come on, kids, we're going home."

"So soon?" Timmy complained, having not followed the adults' conversation.

"It's my fault, buddy. I've been called back by my job, and I have to leave.

"I don't want you to leave," Katie pouted, holding onto John's legs.

After more pouting and sulking from the children's part, they set off towards the cars. As earlier, Susan went with John and Elizabeth in his rental car, and if she did notice them holding hands on the way back, she didn't say anything. Now was definitely not the time for that.

Back at the house, John packed his things quickly as the others were waiting for him outside. Elizabeth's legs and back were starting to kill her but she refused to go sit; she would wait for him on her feet. John soon came back out, and crouched before the children first.

"Hey Timmy, it was nice to meet you. Don't forget I want my revenge at football, ok?"

"You come back soon?"

"I'll try to," he replied, though he knew better than to make any promises to the boy. Turning towards Katie, he took a package out of his bag. "Happy Birthday again," he said, handing it to her.

"You shouldn't have, John," Jenna told him.

"I wanted to. Now, young lady, you'll open it only with your other presents, not now."

"Promise, Uncle John."

"Good." He stood up and turned towards Susan, Jenna and Mike. "Thanks for having me during your family time."

"You're welcome, John," Susan replied. "And you can come back any time."

Nodding, John then turned towards Elizabeth, noticing that she was struggling to stay upright, even with the help of her crutches. They smiled at each other, she knowing that she had been caught.

"Write to me," she asked him.

"Only if you write back."

"I will."

He watched as she opened and closed her mouth multiple times, as if she wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. He knew this feeling; it was the one he felt at that moment too. There were still many things he wanted to tell her, but couldn't.

"Come here," he just said, and she handed her crutches to Jenna before hugging him. "Take care of you, Elizabeth," he whispered, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Be safe," she whispered back, those same words that she had always whispered whenever a team would go through the gate.

He released her, much too soon for both their liking, but they knew they just couldn't stay there forever. With one last look, he turned away from her, and went to open the car when her voice stopped him.

"John," she said, tears could be heard in her voice.

It made him turn back towards her, just in time for her mouth to crash onto his. If he was surprised at first, it soon left and he kissed her back fiercely. He knew that they were in the middle of the street, with her family, including two kids, looking, probably wide-eyed, but he didn't care. He wanted to commit this moment to his memory.

When it was over, they rested their forehead against each other's, both panting. John was the first one to let go, knowing that he should leave before he didn't want to anymore. But before he could step away, Elizabeth grabbed the back of his head, and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Don't you die on me, John Sheppard. Because if you do, I swear I'll find a way to bring you back from the dead, just to kill you myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Both knew he couldn't promise her, but he could still do his best to stay alive. So far, it had worked.

With one last kiss to her forehead, he climbed into his car and drove away. Elizabeth watched him go, her mother and brother on each side.

"So, nothing, uh?" Mike couldn't help but tease his sister.

"Shut up, brother," she replied, a smile on her lips; mission accomplished.

 

* * *

 

Months had gone by since John had left the Weirs. He and Elizabeth were still writing to each other, though both never mentioning what had taken place in their last moments together. He had just sent a new e-mail to her, when he noticed the time on his computer. The new recruits would arrive by the gate in a few minutes, and the general wanted him there.

He arrived in the gateroom, just as the gate opened. Standing beside the general at the top of the stairs, he watched as people came through the gate, looking everywhere at once, trying to take in as much of their new home as possible.

The gate closed but John didn't notice it. His eyes were trained on the last person to have walked into the gateroom. Their eyes were locked onto his too, trying to decipher what was in there. They soon smiled, and his own lips couldn't help but return it.

"Elizabeth…"

 

Fini

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brave New Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126473) by [Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky)




End file.
